Zecharia Sitchin
È stato autore di molti libri di divulgazione sulla cosiddetta archeologia misteriosa o pseudoarcheologia, ed è un sostenitore della "teoria dell'antico astronauta" come spiegazione dell'origine dell'uomo. Le controverse teorie di Sitchin, basate sulla sua personale interpretazione dei testi sumeri, sono considerate pseudoscienza dalla comunità scientifico-accademica, ma registrano un buon seguito nell'ambito della letteratura popolare. Egli attribuisce la creazione dell'antica cultura dei Sumeri ad una presunta razza aliena, detta Nefilim (in ebraico) o Anunnaki (in sumero), proveniente dal pianeta Nibiru, un ipotetico 9º pianeta del sistema solare dal periodo di rivoluzione di circa 3600 anni presente nella mitologia babilonese. Sitchin afferma anche che in corrispondenza della fascia principale degli asteroidi del sistema solare si sarebbe trovato anticamente un pianeta che i Sumeri chiamavano Tiamat, che sarebbe previsto dalla Legge di Titius-Bode. Il punto di vista di Sitchin non è supportato da alcuna prova scientifica, e la sua teoria personale non viene considerata attendibile per via dell'assenza di prove a sostegno, sia dal punto di vista linguistico che dal punto di vista scientifico. Le teorie di Sitchin andrebbero secondo alcuni nella categoria del creazionismo non-religioso, ma lo stesso Sitchin riporta nei suoi testi nozioni di Evoluzione teistica, sebbene egli sostenga che l'uomo sarebbe a suo dire frutto di esperimenti di ibridazione genetica con specie terrestri condotti da alieni. Sempre secondo Sitchin il nostro pianeta era prima più grande, questo secondo lui spiegherebbe la disposizione delle terre emerse. Il nostro pianeta è diventato più piccolo a seguito di uno scontro con Marduk (Nibiru). A seguito di questo scontro Ki-Marduk (Ki è il nome della Terra) Ki avrebbe modificato la sua orbita. Cenni biografici Sitchin nacque a Baku, in Azerbaigian, nel 1922, ed in seguito si trasferì in Palestina, dove avrebbe appreso il moderno e l'antico ebraico ed altri linguaggi europei e semitici. Lì conobbe anche il Vecchio testamento e l'archeologia del vicino oriente. Dopo essersi laureato in storia economica alla London University, tornò in Israele dove lavorò come giornalista e editore, per poi trasferirsi a New York dove visse fino alla morte, dovuta a cause naturali, avvenuta il 9 ottobre 2010. I suoi libri sono stati tradotti in diverse lingue, e anche convertiti in linguaggio Braille per i non vedenti e trattati in radio e televisione. Sitchin dichiarava che le sue ricerche coincidevano con molti testi biblici, i quali a loro volta, a suo dire, avrebbero tratto origine da scritti Sumeri. Le idee Secondo l'interpretazione data da Sitchin della cosmologia sumera, il sistema solare avrebbe un decimo pianeta (in realtà Sitchin intitola il suo primo libro "Il dodicesimo pianeta" poiché il termine sumero e babilonese per "pianeta" è lo stesso che descrive tutti i corpi celesti - MUL -, e quindi contando anche il Sole e la Luna, il sistema solare sarebbe composto di 12 MUL), che seguendo un'orbita ellittica rientrerebbe nel centro sistema una volta ogni 3600 anni. Secondo Sitchin, questo ipotetico pianeta, chiamato "Nibiru", nella mitologia babilonese sarebbe associato al dio Marduk, dal XVIII secolo a.C. divinità principale della terra di Babilonia. Sitchin affermava che Nibiru avrebbe avuto un impatto catastrofico con un altro ipotetico pianeta, chiamato Tiamat e posto tra Marte e Giove. L'impatto avrebbe creato il pianeta Terra e la fascia degli asteroidi. Tiamat sarebbe stato dapprima colpito da una delle 7 lune di Nibiru, spezzandosi in due. Una di queste due porzioni sarebbe poi diventata la Terra e sarebbe stata spinta nell'attuale posizione da un altro impatto con una luna di Nibiru. In seguito l'altra metà, colpita da Nibiru stesso, avrebbe dato vita alla fascia degli asteroidi. I restanti detriti dell'impatto avrebbero dato origine alle comete. Sitchin affermava che questa teoria spiegherebbe perché la geografia terrestre avrebbe la peculiarità di avere più continenti su un lato rispetto all'altro. Secondo Sitchin, su Nibiru abitava una razza tecnologicamente avanzata e simile a quella umana, questi esseri erano chiamati Anunnaki dalla mitologia sumera e che compaiono nella Bibbia col nome di Nephilim ed Elohim. Secondo Sitchin sarebbero arrivati sulla terra 450.000 anni fa, alla ricerca di minerali e in particolare d'oro (che necessitavano per riparare la loro atmosfera rarefatta) e lo avrebbero trovato in Africa. Gli Anunnaki avrebbero creato geneticamente l' Homo Sapiens incrociando la loro razza con l'Homo erectus, con lo scopo di avere della manodopera per prelevare metalli dalle miniere. Sotto la guida di questi esseri, secondo l'interpretazione che Sitchin dà dei testi sumerici, gli uomini avrebbero fondato la civiltà in Mesopotamia, in Egitto e in India, grazie ad una casta di regnanti che avrebbero fatto da intermediari tra gli alieni e gli schiavi. Sitchin poi affermava che nel 2000 a.C. sarebbe scoppiata una guerra nucleare tra diverse fazioni di extraterrestri e che la ricaduta nucleare (fallout), sarebbe il "vento malvagio" che avrebbe distrutto non soltanto la città di Ur, secondo quanto sarebbe raccontato nel Lamento di Ur, ma avrebbe avuto ripercussioni su quasi tutta la Mesopotamia Sito personale di Zecharia Sitchin - The case of the evil wind. Sitchin sostiene che le sue ricerche spiegherebbero numerosi passi di testi biblici. Un altro punto focale della teoria di Sitchin è il ruolo attribuito alle maggiori opere megalitiche sparse per il globo, che sarebbero state costruite dagli Anunnaki con varie funzioni, prevalentemente astronomiche, astrologiche e calendariali. Altri due siti, Machu Pichu e Bad-tibira, sarebbero stati centri di lavorazione dei metalli. Sitchin sostiene anche che le civiltà mesoamericana e sudamericana siano derivate da quella sumera e accadica, e che le due divinità principali messicane e peruviane, Quetzalcoatl e Viracocha fossero due Anunnaki (Ningishzida e Ishkur) trasferitisi con alcuni Sumeri nel nuovo continente. La posizione della comunità scientifica Quando Sitchin elaborò la propria teoria e pubblicò i primi testi, il Sumero era una lingua ancora poco conosciuta rispetto ad oggi. Oggi, grazie anche ad alcune pubblicazioni di massa come Sumerian LexiconSumerian Lexicon: A Dictionary Guide to the Ancient Sumerian Language John A. Halloran, 2006, The David Brown Book Company si può verificare la correttezza della traduzione di alcune singole parole e di alcune porzioni di testo, che risultano per lo più errate Zecharia Sitchinhttp://www.ianlawton.com/mes6c.htm What's in a Shem?. In un'intervista online, il Prof. Lorenzo Verderame, docente di assiriologia dell'università di Roma "La Sapienza", ha dichiarato: La visione di Sitchin della "collisione planetaria" non fa altro che riassemblare superficialmente una teoria che è seriamente presa in considerazione dagli astronomi. Tuttavia ciò che prospetta Sitchin ne diverge sia nei dettagli che nei tempi. Sitchin basava le proprie argomentazioni sulla sua personale interpretazione dei testi sumerici e sull'interpretazione del sigillo sumerico denominato "VA 243". Egli afferma che questo antico popolo aveva conoscenza di 10 pianeti, mentre in realtà essi ne conoscevano solo 6 (Mercurio, Venere, Terra, Marte, Giove, Saturno)The Myth of a 12th Planet in Sumero-Mesopotamian Astronomy: A Study of Cylinder Seal VA 243 by Dr. Michael S. Heiser. Centinaia di sigilli e calendari sumerici sono stati decodificati e il numero di pianeti che ognuno di essi indica è di 5 (Terra esclusa). Sul sigillo VA 243 ci sono 12 puntini che Sitchin interpreta come pianeti. Una volta tradotto, sul sigillo VA 243 si legge Dio Ilat (o Ili-Ilat), (ecco) Dubsiga, il tuo servo. Per lo studioso Michael S. Heiser, il cosiddetto sole sul VA 243 non sarebbe un sole ma una stella, così anche i puntini rappresentano delle stelle http://www.michaelsheiser.com/VA243seal.pdf The Myth of a 12th Planet: A Brief Analysis of Cylinder Seal VA 243 by Michael S. Heiser. Analoghe posizioni sono state espresse da Immanuel Velikovsky, Erich von Däniken, Alan F. Alford e Laurence Gardner Commenti al lavoro di Sitchin eseguiti da autori non "mainstream" * Video su Zecharia Sitchin =Collegamenti= Note Bibliografia # Il pianeta degli dei, Milano, Edizioni Piemme, 1983, 1998, 2001, 2004, 2006, ISBN 8827209271, ISBN 8838430543, ISBN 8838443688, ISBN 8838481075, ISBN 8838479410 (The 12th Planet, New York City, HarperCollins, 1976). # Le astronavi del Sinai, Milano, Edizioni Piemme, 1998, 2001, 2004, ISBN 8838440298, ISBN 8838448124, ISBN 8838481083 (The Stairway to Heaven, New York City, Avon Books, 1980). # Guerre atomiche al tempo degli dei, Milano, Edizioni Piemme, 1999, ISBN 8838443947 (The Wars of Gods and Men, New York City, Avon Books, 1985). # Il codice del cosmo, Milano, Edizioni Piemme, 2010, ISBN 9788838469527 (The Cosmic Code, New York City, Avon Books, 1998). # Gli dei dalle lacrime d'oro, Milano, Edizioni Piemme, 2000, ISBN 9788856622102 (The Lost Realms, New York City, Avon Books, 1990). # Gli architetti del tempo, Milano, Edizioni Piemme, 2005, ISBN 9788856625141 (When Time Began, New York City, HarperCollins, 1993). # L'altra Genesi, Milano, Edizioni Piemme, 2006 (Genesis Revisited: Is Modern Science Catching Up With Ancient Knowledge?, New York City, Avon Books, 1990). # La Bibbia degli Dei, Milano, Edizioni Piemme, 2007 (Divine Encounters: A Guide to Visions, Angels and Other Emissaries, New York City, Avon Books, 1995). # Il libro perduto del Dio Enki, Milano, Edizioni Piemme, 2004 (The Lost Book of Enki: Memoirs and Prophecies of an Extraterrestrial god, Bear & Company, 2001). # Spedizioni nell'Altro Passato, Milano, Edizioni Piemme, 2005 (The Earth Chronicles Expeditions, Bear & Company, 2004). # L'ultima profezia, Milano, Edizioni Piemme, 2010 (Journeys to the Mythical Past, Bear & Company, 2007). # Il Giorno degli Dei. Il passato è il nostro futuro, Milano, Edizioni Piemme, 2009, ISBN 9788856612592 (The End of Days: Armageddon and Prophecies of the Return, New York City, William Morrow and Company, 2007). # Quando i giganti abitavano la terra, Firenze, Macro Edizioni, 2010 (There Were Giants Upon the Earth: Gods, Demigods, and Human Ancestry: The Evidence of Alien DNA, Bear & Company, 2010). # Le cronache terrestri rivelate - I segreti del passato sono la chiave del futuro, Milano, Edizioni Piemme, 2011, ISBN 9788856617832 (The Earth Chronicles Handbook, Bear & Company, 2009). Collegamenti interni * Archeoastronomia * Benjamin Solari Parravicini * Fine del mondo * Geni specifici di Homo sapiens * Graham Hancock * Mauro Biglino * Mitologia mesopotamica * Nibiru (Sitchin) * Pseudoarcheologia * Xenoarcheologia Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni * Sito di Zecharia Sitchin * Sitchin, Zecharia Sitchin, Zecharia Categoria:Zecharia Sitchim Categoria:Ufologia